This invention relates to storage tanks and, more particularly, a frac tank utilized to store liquids for use in oil and gas well drilling operations and to a novel and improved manifold assembly for filling and maintaining a predetermined level of liquid in each tank. Typically, frac tanks of the type described are mobile and designed to be transported by a tractor or trailer to the drilling site; and customarily will require an entire battery of storage tanks. Typically, each tank has a capacity of 500 barrels or more and has a liquid inlet hose line extending to an opening in the top surface of each tank.
In the past, a customary way of facilitating the connection of each inlet hose has been to attach the hose to a pipe extending above the roof or top portion of the tank or, in the case of intake openings which are flush with the roof, it was necessary to drop the delivery hose into the opening. In either situation, it was not possible to fill the tank to a specific level and prevent possible overflow. Also it presented the risk of the hose flying out of the opening under high water pressure and risking injury to the workmen but, in any case, would require close attention during the course of filling the tank. Accordingly, there is a need for a manifold with connector assembly that addresses the above and other drawbacks in filling storage tanks and does so in such a way as to permit filling the tank at a much higher rate while minimizing the risk of injuries and spills associated with the filling process.